tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Guard Brawl
Log Title: Guard Brawl Characters: Brawl, Dust Devil Location: Internment Camp Pi - Praxus Date: August 05, 2015 Summary: Brawl torments Decepticon prisoner Dust Devil. Category:2015 Category:I Like Pi TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Brawl - Wednesday, August 05, 2015, 9:57 PM Internment Camp Pi - Praxus :When Megatron briefly took over Praxus prior to his exodus from Cybertron 4 million years ago, he established Internment Camp Pi, a labor camp situated in Praxus where captured Autobots are made to dig a tunnel to the planet's core. Access to the mining area goes through a large, central tower, which is surrounded by the barracks the Autobots are locked up in between shifts. Each set of barracks is cut off from the others by two laser fences and a pathway the guards utilize for surveillance and to pick up prisoners for their shifts. At various locations inside the camp, towers stand, among which the Decepticon High Command Aerie, where the various Decepticon guards live and from which further surveillance occurs. One large laser fence surrounds the entire camp, and in addition to being locked up, the Autobots not at work are kept in line with inhibitor claws. Lately Praxus has become a dangerous place to live. Once one of Cybertron's cultural and political centers, it has been hit hard by the war and is a dim reflection of its once grandeur. To make matters worse, recently the Decepticons have reestablished their presence in Praxus and reactivated Internment Camp Pi, a mining colony for captured Autobots and neutrals who have had the misfortune to fall into the Decepticons' clutches. The camp is overlooked by the Decepticon High Command Aerie, from which the Decepticons can carefully watch as their captives toil below. Tonight Brawl is in charge of watching over the miners, and he bores quickly. That's never good. Swinging a shock baton, he walks through the lines of Autobots and neutrals, looking for any excuse to start trouble. Luckily for him, he finds a likely candidate - Dust Devil. Brawl stops next to the Autobot, and hits a button to activate Dusty's inhibiter claw. "Autobot!" Brawl shouts. "Why aren't you working?" Dust Devil can't help but give a yelp. He hisses through the effects of the inhibitor claw, "N-not workin....cause you have yer hand on the button...." His entire frame is clenched in agony while he waits for Brawl to either get bored or go away. Brawl releases the button, but stays to taunt the poor Autobot. "Oh, yeah," he laughs. "I guess that would make it more difficult, huh?" He hits the button again, just to be a jerk. "Why don't you do a little dance for me, Autobot? I'm bored. Show me you're a better dancer than a miner, and you might make it in one piece through the night." He laughs again: BWAHA HA HA HA! Dust Devil has his fair share of singe marks, cracks in his armor, dents and a crack across one of his optics on the side of his head where there is a rather nice sized dent. So punishment isn't exactly new to him. Of course if he'd stopped trying to escape sooner, it probably wouldn't have been so severe. Probably. Or like now, his attitude would take care of the introductions to painville. "Dancing? Sure.....In Ballet they call this a pirouette...." As he spins his foot accidently hits a rock that heads right toward..... >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Brawl. << GAME: Brawl FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Brawl doesn't seem to notice as the rock flies by his arm. He does laugh again at the display. "Hey!" he shouts. "That's pretty nice! Do it again!" He BWAH HA HAs again, but at least lays off the painbutton. Dust Devil spins again but doesn't push his luck. He glares a bit. "Happy?" Brawl huhs. He gets bored again, obviously, and stares a moment. After a long pause, he says, "Yeah. Stop spinning. Jump up and down or something." Dust Devil rolls his optics. He'd probably say something but if they're picking on him, they're leaving the other slaves alone. "Let me guess...important mission somewhere and you got left here?" Brawl shouts, "This is important! I gotta keep you Autobots in line!" Dust Devil hides a smirk. "Uh huh....lets see, we barely got enough energy ta get ta the ore and live let alone mine...how hard can it be." Brawl's optic ridges knit as he tries to struggle out an answer. "Uh.... don't ask questions!" he finally shouts, hitting the pain button for lack of a better answer. Dust Devil tenses and ends up falling to his hands and knees. "Thanks fer lettin me rest a moment...." Yep. There's a reason for all the dents and dings. Brawl shouts, "Get up!" Brawl lashes a kick at Dust Devil's abdomen... pretty close to the inhibiter claw, actually... >> Brawl fails its generic combat roll against Dust Devil. << Dust Devil rolls sideways neatly avoiding the brunt of the kick which does catch his inhibitor claw. He clamps his arm and tightly folds himself trying to restrain Brawl, hoping that Brawl's foot is in the right spot to 'share' the punishment that he knows is coming. GAME: Brawl FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. Brawl's leg is grabbed, and so he hits the pain button to make Dusty release him -- and then cries out in pain as he zaps himself as well. Brawl cries out and shakes his foot, which has a Dust Devil latched on to it! "Leggo leggo leggo!" Dust Devil does eventually let go after his systems decide to crash from the energon lack. He'll power up again eventually....probably with a few good dents for what he pulled. Brawl gives Dusty another kick for good measure, and then drags him off for just enough recharge and repair to get him going back into the mines.